


No son celos

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Puzzleshipping, RanTober, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Lo que siente Yami en ese preciso instante no son celos. En lo absoluto





	No son celos

**Author's Note:**

> Cree el #RanTober porque quería estar en un Tober y el KinkTober de Es de fanfics no me convenció. Haciendo honor a su nombre las palabras y la temática están sorteados de forma Random, así como los títulos que tal vez no parezcan relacionados con la palabra.
> 
> Si deseas participar puedes enviarme un mensaje y te explico con gusto como funciona.
> 
> Si estás participando y aún no has podido avanzar ¡No te estreses! puedes publicarlo más adelante.
> 
> Finalizada la presentación ¡les dejo la palabra dos!
> 
> #3 Francés - Puzzleshipping. Humor y tal vez romance

**No son celos**

Lo que siente Yami en ese preciso instante no son celos. En lo absoluto. Sólo es una pequeña molestia que hace arder la sangre en sus venas y su vista tornarse roja al oír a Yugi hablarle a Joey sobre el  _''suave''_  y  _''caliente''_  francés que quiere probar. Francamente, no puede entender como Kaiba parece reaccionar con tanta naturalidad a las respuestas de acuerdo que le da el rubio a su Aibuo teniendo en cuenta lo excesivamente celoso que es el hombre.

No, Yami no está celoso de la forma en que los ojos de su pequeño Yugi brillan al hablar de ese francés y como muerde sus labios anticipando el momento de estar con él, mucho menos de que lo hace en frente de su persona ¡cómo si no le importara que está ahí escuchándolo!

No fueron los celos lo que lo movieron desesperadamente a aprender francés de forma acelerada para poder encantar a su dulce Aibuo pensando que todo se debía a que el joven tenía algún extraño fetiche con el idioma. Si esa era la razón por la que el dichoso francés lo tenía tan encantado, entonces se aseguraría de que no tuviera que recurrir a nadie más que a él para satisfacerlo. Las clases, sin embargo, le habían estado robando más tiempo del que había querido por lo que el francés tuvo la vía libre para engatusar a Yugi.

Es por ello que estaban en camino para conocerlo. Yugi lo había arrastrado cuando Joey lo invitó a la nueva cafetería dónde seguramente trabajaba el hombre que quería robarle a su novio y lo que más le enfada es la naturalidad con la que Kaiba iba con ellos haciéndole sentir como si él fuera el novio celopata.

—Te va a encantar —asegura Yugi abriendo la puerta y camina animadamente hacia el mostrador donde un joven le saluda cordialmente encendiendo todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Yami.

Ese era.

Ese debía ser el estúpido francés que había osado en encantar el oído de su novio y seducirlo hasta hacerlo caer a sus pies, no había ningún otro cercano y si se atrevía a tocar a su Aibuo con él al frente lo iba a…

—Pruébalo —Yugi pone frente a él un platillo que desprende un olor algo dulzón haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos psicópatas.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta confuso mirando el plato un extraño pan con una forma que no logra identificar bañado en azúcar derretida y canela.

—Que lo pruebes —Yugi ríe—, es el nuevo postre francés del que te hablaba, ¡es nuevo en la ciudad! Y siempre lo sirven calientito.

Yami puede ver a Kaiba reír no tan disimuladamente mientras come de su propio ''pan francés'' muy posiblemente burlándose de él. Con una sonrisa algo forzada toma el pan antes de morderlo; Yugi tenía razón al decir que era dulce y caliente, puede sentir la harina derretirse en su paladar.

—Es bastante bueno —dice al notar que Yugi está esperando su veredicto—, gracias Aibuo.

La sonrisa del joven es tan brillante que le hace sentirse culpable por haber pensado que alguien sería capaz de engatusar a su novio. Por supuesto, no le dirá a nadie y nadie jamás se atreverá a decir que estaba celoso de un estúpido pan.


End file.
